A Day In The Life
by Wanheda28
Summary: Smut. Just pure grade A Clexa smut. These two lovely ladies are taking a break from their travels to the Dead Zone and bath time turns into a different direction than what Clarke had first planned.


**A Day In The Life**

A Clexa One Shot (To Fill In The Gaps)

 _Basically, these are one shots that I'll be writing to fill in the gaps of a roleplay I'm in on a PG-13 site. Unfortunately, since it's PG-13 rated, no explicit sex scenes allowed. This is mostly for me and my partner's enjoyment, but if others find it rather steamy and sexy, feel free to leave a comment and favorite me. :) I greatly appreciate it._

 **B** efore everyone had decided to pack up camp and move on, the two lovebirds decided to take a morning bath. Already bare skin naked, the Commander took her lover by the hand and led her astray from their travel companions. Earlier in the morning, Clarke had mentioned something about a large, secluded pool in the creek that Indra had mentioned where they had retrieved the fresh water. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Clarke knew what this little adventure was going to lead to.

The brunette rolled her eyes, ignoring Clarke's constant worries about being visible to others. "We'll just keep looking for a secluded area," said Lexa with confidence in her tone. Clarke groaned, her hand clammy from the grip of Lexa's in hers and her nerves shaking. "The others can wait." She was right, Clarke secretly admitted. The others needed Lexa if they were going to continue on looking for stronger allies. They needed her charm to persuade anyone stubborn enough to join her Coalition.

"If you say so," said Clarke, sighing with defeat.

"I _know_ so. Now, undress yourself." Lexa demanded with a nod. She stood with her own Trikru warrior outfit in her arms as the blonde in front of her embarrassingly and slowly took off one article of clothing at a time. "This is ridiculous." Clarke slid her jacket off her shoulders, feeling the autumn chill in the air. Was Lexa not worried that she will catch a cold if they were completely naked like this? She continued to pull her shirt over her head and continued stripping off her jeans until she was only in her undergarments. Clarke felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked over to only see Lexa turn away.

Clarke smiled and stepped up to her seductively. Lexa took a few steps back until made contact with a large oak tree behind her. She gasped softly, seeing the hungry look in Clarke's eyes. "Klark," whispered Lexa as she dropped her clothes at her feet. They hadn't even made it to the water's edge and Lexa had felt horny as hell while the blonde's lips were against hers. Clarke pushed back on Lexa, shoving her tongue down the woman's throat. Lexa breathed through her nose as she continued to kiss back, much more eager than before. Her hands met with Clarke's plump breasts. The silky material of the bra Clarke had on had kept Lexa from getting what she wanted.

That was about to change.

Her hands played with the straps of the bra until they snuck around the edge to undo it. The bra fell off Clarke's shoulders and she leaned her head down until her face met with the blonde's cleavage. Her hands pressed up on her breasts. A soft moan easily escaped Clarke. Lexa enjoyed Clarke's scent. In fact, it had been one of her most recent favorite smells in the world. Just an inkling of her aroma sent Lexa's entire body into a wave of uncontrollable triggers. Lexa's lips quivered along Clarke's skin as she placed soft kisses around her right breast. Her mouth connected with the nipple, flicking her tongue wildly. She could hear Clarke's whimpers, but the feeling of the girl's fingers through her hair only told Lexa to keep going.

She kissed each breast several times, and allowed her tongue to dance playfully around each nipple once before she reached up to kiss Clarke's lips again. She felt Clarke wrap her arms around her neck and the blonde's breasts pressed against hers. Lexa held Clarke there in her arm as she continued kiss her passionately for several minutes. "Lexa," whispered Clarke as their foreheads met. The breathed together in sync. Lexa's attention was solely on Clarke. Suddenly, Lexa felt the other girl pull away. She was playing with the warrior. Clarke slid off her underwear and stepped backwards, beckoning Lexa forward with a finger.

Lexa forgot about her clothes and took off after the little minx. Here they were, playing hide and seek completely naked in the forest where someone could easily see them. Lexa had to admit that she was enthralled by the idea, but now was feeling somewhat vulnerable out in the open. "Klark, we need to find somewhere secluded," she whispered harshly as her eyes searched for any sign of blonde hair. It had taken her several minutes, but Lexa had found her way to a giant swimming hole of sorts. She discovered that Clarke had beaten her to this little secret oasis.

"Come on in," said Clarke with an amused grin on her face. She was already submerged within the water, only her eyes laid on on the surface. She raised her lips up out of the water to speak. "The water is great," she laughed. Lexa stepped toward the shore of the little water hole but wasn't convinced the area had been safe. She wanted to look around, to make sure that this place was truly secure and non-exposed. "Lexa," Clarke said as she swung her hand forward across the top of the water and soaked the warrior. Sounds like Clarke wanted to play. Lexa smirked, wiping a few strands of wet hair from her eyes. "Are you challenging me?" asked Lexa as came knee-deep into the water.

It was nice and cool to her skin even if the temperature had been a little more cold than she predicted. Clarke swam up to her, crawling on the floor of the swimming hole on her hands and knees in foot deep water. Lexa smiled down at the blonde as she squatted. She pulled up on the blonde's chin with a single finger and kissed her deeply. "I love you," said Clarke. Before Lexa could respond, she was pulled in by Clarke and her playful behavior. She screamed in surprised and splashed Clarke several times out of revenge. She cursed in her own language and sent the other woman the look.

"I'm sorry," chuckled Clarke as she swam to the deeper part of the pool. "Are you mad at me?" She gave Lexa this look that melted the warrior on the inside. How could she be angry at her? Not in a million years could Lexa ever feel such a hateful emotion toward the love of her life. Sure, they will have fights and bicker about the stupidest things, but Lexa knew that anger always failed in comparison to her love for Clarke. Lexa swam to her, and they sunk back into an overhanging cliff. It wasn't much concealment, but it was enough for Lexa to feel comfortable to please her lover. Clarke's back hit the rocks behind her as their lips met.

"I can never be angry. It's hard for me to become angry for something that you apologized for."

Clarke smiled, slipping her legs around Lexa's waist. Lexa took the liberty to hold the blonde up to make it more comfortable and easy for the both of them. With the water, Clarke actually felt lighter than a feather. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa once more as they kissed again. Lexa's tongue explore the inside of Clarke's mouth. She tasted marvelous and Lexa was more than willing to explore other areas of Clarke's body. She continued to hold Clarke where they were, still enjoying each other's kisses. "I want to fuck you," said Lexa which surprised Clarke. Usually, she had been the instigator when it came to sex. An amused grin fell on her face. "We've never done it in water before."

"It will be fine," whispered Lexa as she took her fingers and plunged them down in the water. Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa's neck as she braced herself for what was coming. She loved how Lexa fucked her. Most of the time, Lexa had was always a giver even to the core of her own heart. When she buried her face in the nook of Lexa's neck, she felt three fingers enter her pussy slowly. Lexa was trying to work her way in and Clarke opened her legs a little bit more by adjusting her hold around the warrior's neck. A loud gasp escaped her when she felt the pleasure.

It had been a while since they had both shared this intimacy and it seemed like Lexa was enjoyed making it count for time and place. Lexa rotated her fingers, slowly pulling them in and out. She squirmed, feeling Lexa focus her attention more on her clit. She released more soft moans as she began rocking her hips and slightly bouncing on Lexa's fingers. As Lexa deepened her play, Clarke closed her eyes, and sunk her teeth in the Commander's shoulder. Lexa moaned at the painful pleasure as Clarke ran her tongue sloppily up toward the curves of her ears.

Lexa shuddered but didn't dare lose herself. Clarke on the other hand lost her train of thought in a moan as a fourth finger was inserted. "Your moans are so cute, Klark." said Lexa as was amazed by Clarke's balance and grip. "Just fuck me harder, Heda." It was strange hearing her title pour from the blonde's mouth but Lexa wasn't going to reject it. She enjoyed taking charge during these moments because she was usually the more submissive one.

Clarke raised her head, and kissed Lexa's lips, continuing her moans in between making contact. She was about to reach climax, but Lexa had done the unthinkable and pulled her fingers completely out. Clarke breathed and took a moment or two to gather herself before she began questioning Lexa's move. Her sapphire eyes met with emerald green ones. "Why… did you… stop?" asked Clarke in between breaths. Lexa smiled, carrying Clarke from their little hideaway to the ledge of a rock. Using all the strength she had, she hoisted Clarke up out of the water and placed her comfortable on the stone. Clarke relaxed, dangling her feet over the edge in the water below.

She was still curious about Lexa's motives and watched the woman submerge herself for a moment before coming back up to the surface. Lexa revealed herself and came directly between Clarke's legs. This immediately surprised Clarke for she had no idea Lexa wanted to do this. "Let me please you, ai hodnes." Clarke quivered at Lexa's sultry tone and she nodded as she spread her legs open further. Lexa smiled, satisfied as she began planting butterfly kisses down Clarke's inner thigh. Clarke closed her eyes and held herself up by her hands. She didn't know how long it would be before she ended up on her back. Her body was on fire as Lexa twirled her tongue around her clit. As Lexa worked her magic down below, her own hand went to her breast and she massaged it aggressively and twisted her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Lexa placed her mouth over Clarke's pussy, sucked around and shoved her tongue into her hole. Clarke moaned, feeling like she was about to cum any second. "I can't hold on," muttered Clarke as she breathed deeply, attempting to collect herself. Lexa pulled her tongue away for a moment to speak. "It's okay, ai hodnes. You can release if you want." Lexa continued to slurp up what little juices she could taste that Clarke was allowing to escape. Clarke groaned at her words, shaking her head. The blonde was being rather stubborn and Lexa knew it would take a little more encouragement. "Klark, you taste good," the warrior said. She felt Clarke's legs buckle and saw her back arch up. She could see from her position that she was slowly winning the battle. "Lexa, shut up." The words made Lexa grin. "Oh god, I can't…" Clarke held on as long as she could, but Lexa tasted a lot more juices within minutes. Clarke breathed as Lexa pulled back and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Clarke stared up at the tips of the forest trees, the sun which was now visible, blinded her temporarily. She caught her breath as she tried to calm herself and she sat up to see Lexa swimming around in the pool. "I hope you're satisfied with yourself." said Clarke as she slippee back down into the water. She sighed at the feeling as the water coated her skin. Lexa chuckled from a short distance away. "As long as you are." Lexa smiled, and she watched Clarke swim seductively toward her. Clarke immediately kissed Lexa, wasting no time between pecks on her lips.

"I am. Is it my turn to play Commander?" asked Clarke as she sent Lexa a sullen expression.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Lexa asked as her hands beneath the surface of the water rested on Clarke's hips.

"Are you doubting me," said Clarke as she shoved Lexa back, kissing her aggressively now. "You know you shouldn't do that."

Lexa backed up until she felt her bottom skid across shore of the swimming hole. "Klark-"

"Shhh," Clarke cut in softly and climbed on top of her as Lexa sunk back into the moist earth. The blonde placed her hands on either side of Lexa's head and she ran her clean pussy along the warrior's body as she shoved her tongue into Lexa's mouth. Clarke felt Lexa's eager hands grab onto her ass, but Clarke pulled one hand away, refusing to let the woman become dominate. "No. I'm going to ride you until you pass out." Clarke whispered, as she felt Lexa's hips raise up on her. Lexa seemed impatient, but Clarke knew the other woman had to learn that slow and steady won the race. Clarke kissed Lexa's lips one more time before she bit down on her bottom one. Lexa gasped softly as Clarke trailed her lips down her neck until she reached her waistline.

Lexa knew Clarke's eyes hung tightly on her like skintight fabric. "You're so sexy," whispered Clarke. Lexa had quite possibly had been the best fuck she'd ever had. Even more so than that Finn-what's-his-name. "I mean it. I always feel satisfied and happy after we've made love, even if it can get a little wild at times." She wanted to return the favor for all of Lexa's hard work. Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke's breath on her pussy. It was warm and cool at the same time. Lexa spred her legs open, which Clarke took as an invitation. She trailed a tongue from Lexa's inner thigh, and began nibbling around in sensitive areas. Lexa winced with pleasure, closing her eyes at the feeling of Clarke's little nips along her skin. "I love our wild sex," replied Lexa. The words made made an amused grin appear on the blonde's face. She leaned down, spreading the lips of Lexa's pussy open.

Her eyes gazed down at the luscious pink meat already dripping with juices. Before, Clarke never really had an interest in eating other girls out. She enjoyed the feeling when someone pleasured her that way,but Lexa seemed like the only exception. She was enthralled by Lexa's pussy; the smell, the feeling, the taste of it on the tip of her tongue. Lexa moaned softly and curled her toes when she felt like losing herself to a string of ecstasy. No one else compared to Clarke. She had to admit that the blonde was more gifted than Costia was. It pained her to think that, but it rang true. Every time Clarke laid her hands on her naked body, Lexa squirmed and quivered uncontrollably like a puppy in the dead, cold night. Clarke began to work two fingers into her pussy when Lexa grabbed hold of a few locks of Clarke's hair.

She pulled tightly every time Clarke made her feel a certain way she couldn't put into words and Lexa continued her deep moans of pleasure. Lexa sat up, wanting to take control of the situation before she was about to burst, but Clarke had stopped herself for a moment to force the brunette back down. "Don't even. _I'm_ in charge." Clarke continued to twirl her tongue, and Lexa had to inform the blonde that she was about to cum. As always, before Clarke allowed Lexa to even do so, she climbed back up to her until their lustful, starving eyes met. Lexa releases a shaky breath when she felt Clarke's wet pussy on her own. The two women felt their juices mix together as Clarke rotated and rocked her hips.

As her body felt like it was in complete fire, Lexa grabbed onto Clarke's hips which told Clarke to move faster. The blonde lowered her head, arching her back as she moaned. Lexa let out a scream, forgetting her thoughts momentarily before the two girls decided to release at the same time. Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa, and she hoisted herself up with her hands before looking in the tired eyes of a warrior she loved. Clarke captured Lexa's lips once more with her own and slid off back into their secret swimming hole. It took more than a few minutes for Lexa to gather herself physically. She was tired, covered in dirt and sweat and this defeated the purpose of finding a large pool of water like this to begin with. They were supposed to have taken a bath, but things had ended up in a very different situation.

The two women knew a good chunk of time had gone by as they dressed themselves. Clarke had to search through the woods, finding one article of clothing at a time before she could piece her outfit back together. She sighed as she buttoned her jeans and laced her boots and heard Roan call for them from a distance. Fortunately, the warrior had already dressed herself and was adjusted a part of her outfit when she heard the worried tone in the Ice King's voice.

"Looks like we're needed back unfortunately," informed Clarke with a smile.

"Yes," said Lexa as she tried to keep a straight face. "However, you play the part of Commander well." Clarke's face flushed and she groaned loudly as she slipped on her jacket. Clarke didn't say anything, only took Lexa's hand in hers and was pulled close to the warrior's body. She received another wet kiss, and Clarke had drawn it out, tasting every morsel that is Lexa. Their tongues spun and danced with each other and the two women couldn't have felt more content and at peace.


End file.
